


I've Been Searching (For Something Sweet)

by CluelessInWhite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance it up Isaac, But they might eventually, Derek is an alpha, He's cool with it, Lil bit of thiam, M/M, Magic!AU, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Powerful magic user Stiles, Scott and Stiles Do Not Get Along Anymore, Scott lost his alpha spark protecting liam, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles and Theo get along lmao, Stiles ditched the pack, lil bit of scott and kira too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluelessInWhite/pseuds/CluelessInWhite
Summary: Derek did not expect the Stiles that showed up at his door. Broad shoulders and lean muscle packing his frame. Whiskey eyes alight with the horrors of the world outside Beacon Hills. His arms, corded with muscles and tattoos of things Derek didn't know the meaning of, held the straps of his bag, and for a moment, Derek almost saw the 16 year old hyperactive boy from before."Alpha Hale" was spoken into the night air like a command and Derek illusion was broken.This was not the same boy.





	1. Silence in Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't yet read a fic where Stiles and Scott don't get along anymore, so I'm writing one.

The woods were quiet, he thought. Quiet in a way they haven't been since before that night. Before Peter and before hunters and codes and war. Stiles can feel the soft hum of the forest under his skin. He can feel the incessant buzzing of the Nemeton at the base of his skull, a forever entity he's grown skilled at ignoring. 

He can smell the wolves that belong to this forest. Can feel the warning in his blood to be wary. Stiles gives his magic a slight push, out of his body and towards the trees. It dulls his footsteps and hides everything that makes him human. He does not want them to know he's coming. 

He can hear them in the distance. Thinks if he tried hard enough, he could see Isaac smiling, wide and puppy like. But he doesn't try. Doesn't want to see them before they see him, knows he'd turn back and never return. 

He can't, he thinks, can't abandon them this time. Forces himself to put one foot in front of the other, because they need him. They need the magic that runs through his veins. They need help.

Stiles can see the steps of the Hale house, not so old now, it's white pillars and wrap around porch bring a sad smile to his lips. He supresses it and marches forward. He can feel their movement through the earth beneath him. Could pin point where everyone was inside the big white house, he admits, if only to himself, that he couldn't pick out who was who anymore. 

His footsteps don't make a sound on the wooden porch, silence covering his arrival like a blanket. Stiles schools his features as his fist raises to the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Stiles feels the freeze. Can feel the panic in his bones. A murmur, the shuffling of feet, the creak of wood. The door swings open.


	2. Walking Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! hopefully you all think it's as good as last chapter!!!  
Please leave feedback in the comments! You can even give some advice on where you want this to go if you'd like!!!!
> 
> Have fun

Derek did not expect the Stiles that showed up at his door. Broad shoulders and lean muscle packing his frame. Whiskey eyes alight with the horrors of the world outside Beacon Hills. His arms, corded with muscles and tattoos of things Derek didn't know the meaning of, held the straps of his bag, and for a moment, Derek almost saw the 16 year old hyperactive boy from before. 

"Alpha Hale," was spoken into the night air like a command and Derek's illusion was broken.

This was not the same boy.

Derek squared his shoulder's, breathing deeply and letting it out slowly. "Lycaon Mage, of the Druid coven, I'm assuming?" 

Derek didn't miss the uptick in Stiles heart rate, nor did he miss the small wince that he was quick to cover up.

"Lycaon Mage of the nomadic wolves in the east, Alpha Hale. I have no ties with the Druid coven." He wasn't lying, but Derek knew he wasn't telling the whole truth either.

Derek nodded his head, doing his best to dredge up the memories of what his mum would say next. He was witness to many visiting magic users, he knew what to do, yet with Stiles standing there, so familiar yet still so different, he was drawing a blank. 

"As Alpha of the Hale pack and resident Alpha of the Beacon Hills territory, I, Derek Hale, welcome you into our den. We offer shelter and food until you depart from us and our land." Derek bowed his head in respect, stomach twisting when Stiles scent invaded his nose.

Standing again, Derek stepped back, allowing room for Stiles to move into the house. Stiles eyed the darker hallway before he spoke.

"Alpha Derek Hale, one of the last remaining Hale's, protector of Beacon Hills, under the half-moon's sky, I accept your invitation-" before Stiles stepped into the house, he spun in place and threw his hands out, a dark red mist moving out with them and spreading out and out until it couldn't be seen anymore. When he spoke again, his voice was louder, deeper, everywhere and nowhere at once. "Let it be known to all those who seek trouble, the Hale Pack is under Lycaon protection."

Stiles shuffled quietly into the den after his spell, his arms back to his bag straps. Derek led him into the living room, the pack already eager and waiting for them. Before any could speak, Derek lifted his chin and let his eyes blaze red.

"Hale wolves, the help we sought has arrived. The Lycaon Mage has heard our cries and answered our call-" he turned to Stiles, gaze flicking up and down his figure quickly before settling on his eyes. "please, explain why you are here." 

Stiles nodded. He could feel the formality weighing on his shoulders, making his muscles ache and his neck tense. 

"The universe heard your pleas, and directed me here. The constellations cry havoc in your favour-" he sent a wink to Derek. "but that is not all I am here for."

Placing his bag down, Stiles shuffled back a few steps.

"The packs call for your trial. I have been sent here to carry it out," Derek's stomach twists, something was wrong. The druids did not send mage's to complete the trials.

"Why you?" Before he could ask however, Lydia was already probing. "You are clearly no druid. With no ties to this pack either. Why are you here?"

Derek watched closely as Stiles expression twists unpleasantly as she spoke the words. Derek knees almost gave out at the utter heartbreak seeping from his being. 

"I am the last surviving member of the Druid Coven. Thus, solely responsible for your trial. We begin in the morning."

Stiles turned to Derek quickly, expectantly. Derek directed him to where his room would be with barely enough time to speak a goodnight before Stiles was gone. 

A bone deep horror settled in his wake.


End file.
